Wheelchair Guy
Wheelchair Guy was the first playable character included in Happy Wheels, the eldest character, and is the mascot of the game. His attire consists mainly of torn clothes, such as a green shirt and purple pants. He wears a yellow shirt underneath his green shirt, and has a bandage strapped around his left forearm. He is known for his ability to use his jet to fly, appearance on the game's menu, and possibly a minor role as an enemy in Jim Bonacci's flash game Divine Intervention. He is an elderly man who appears to be homeless and unclean. It is unknown how he acquired his jet-powered wheelchair, which did not appear in Divine Intervention. The jet explodes when crushed with enough pressure, and uses the same explosion animation as the landmine, though it does not harm the player. The jet on the wheelchair is also now an object in the level editor in the movement section. The power, angle, fixation, and time can be edited within the editor for the editor jet. Wheelchair Guy's jet power is 1, according to the size. However, it seems to be more powerful than a regular power 1 jet. 'Wheelchair Guy' is one of the five Happy Wheels characters capable of coherent speech, including Irresponsible Dad, Moped Couple, Lawnmower Man, and Santa Claus. Some of the phrases he speaks when hurt include "Ow my leg!" and "Save me!" Jim did the voices for Wheelchair Guy, as well as for Irresponsible Dad and Santa Claus. Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject *Shift - Turn rocket counter-clockwise *Ctrl - Turn rocket clockwise *Space - Enable rocket booster ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:Wheelchair Guy - Sprite 1970.png|Wheelchair Guy - Happy Wheels v1.10 Demo File:Happy-wheels.jpg File:Chari.png File:Theme.png File:Wheel.png File:Happy greenhills.png File:Stub.png|Oh my leg! File:MiscellaneousHW.png File:Badge-edit-5.png File:TrashtoiletHW.png File:HazardHW.png File:WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG File:NPCwheelchair.jpg File:Wheelchair.png File:Level editor.png File:WCG2.png File:Wheelchair Guy.png File:K.jpg File:Spped.jpg File:Arcede.jpg|GMod Zombie Panic! Source Arcade Machine Reskin File:da.png|Acrobatic File:ukkeli9.png File:2011-08-05 2216.png File:2011-08-05 2246.png File:LOL 4.jpg File:Wheelchair Guy Falling.png|Wheelchair Guy falling off the Stonehenge. File:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|wheelchair guy displays his innards File:bbbbbbbbbb.jpg|"I am on stonehenge" File:ohmyhead.png|Dang it. File:Dontlook right!.png File:New eye!.png File:PIIIIIIIIIIIIC!.PNG File:Just cillin....PNG File:ATTAAACK!.PNG File:Failed!.PNG File:Eye3.png File:Eye2.png File:Eye.png File:HE'S ALIVE!.png File:Start!.png File:wheelchaircourse.jpg File:faceplantcertail.jpg|FREE FALLIN File:flop.jpg|Happy Green Hills File:jetvid.jpg File:LamboWheelchairGuy.png|Wheelchair Guy on Lambo, the most copied vehicle. File:rutabaga.jpg|Wheelchair Guy as seen in the Level Editor. File:apple.jpg|On the bumps in Obstacle Course?, a featured level. File:plum.jpg|NEED MONEY FOR ROCKET WHEELCHAIR File:cauliflower.jpg|A random level. File:costarica.jpg|Flying through the sky! File:HOLY FUCK!!!.PNG|Made by Jigsawvoorhiesgrueger in his new level! THIS SHOULD HAPPEN! File:Glitch.PNG|Find the differences! File:File:WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG|Appearance in Divine Intervention. He is flinging a garbage can lid. File:ElectricityDeath.png|Death by oddly made fake electric cable. File:OWWW.png|Ow File:OHNO!.png|AAHHH WTH File:owwtf.png|Deadliest trick ever. WCG1.PNG shotgunz.png|Owned by shotgun fullydied.png|Whoops! jumpinthewindow.png|Jump in the window, awesome scene. spyingInDaHouse.png|... again? happy_wheels_by_gillus99-d30jdrp.png|Fan art GoldWheelchairGuy.png|OMG Gold Wheelchair Guy! hahaha! A STATUE OF THE MORON! Glitches *On a Mac, pressing ALT + GR will result in the jet booster rotating anti-clockwise. This can be stopped by pressing CTRL. stopped by pressing CTRL. *If you boost for ten seconds then hit an unfixed log, your legs will fall off and cross. *When using the boost at high speed, your limbs start twitching and start coming apart although they do not actually break off. *Voice commands are not properly 'said', for instance, the Wheelchair Guy will say 'Oh, my leg!' if he gets stabbed in the back with a blade weapon. *A rare glitch (most common on old computers) is that if one of his arms falls off, another one will immediately appear in it's place. *In the level editor, you will see that Wheelchair Guy's head and neck is foregrounded over his shoulder. Trivia *Wheelchair Guy is the only character to appear in Divine Intervention, besides Irresponsible Dad's son. *His jet engine poses a small threat: it can explode with impact. *After more than a minute, Wheelchair Guy will eventually fall off the stonehenge. *Wheelchair Guy has the fewest glitches of any Happy Wheels character. *If you hold down the boost key, without using the arrow keys to steady yourself, Wheelchair Guy's wheelchair will tip back and do erratic somersaults *When at high speeds, Wheelchair guy's Back wheel will stretch and temporarily detach from the wheelchair. *Without his boost, Wheelchair guy is the slowest character in the game. *Wheelchair Guy's jet has a power of 2, making it slower than most other jets. Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:2010 Category:Total Jerkface Category:Demo Version Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Characters with Medium size